Terence Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = October 16, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = Terence Robinson | birthname = Terence Grayson II | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Robin Petrossian (2000) Indira Kumar (2009–10) Krystal Lockhart (2011–) | partner = | romances = Krystal Lockhart (1995) Ellen Zane (1996–97) Marnie Nightingale (2001–03) Serena Walker (1998–99) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Shelby Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony D'Angelo (1983, 1985, 2008–09) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) River Eldridge (1999) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Nikki Grayson | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson | sons = Nico Grayson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson | nephews = Trey Mitchell Daniel Mitchell Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Leela Grayson | uncles = Razor Jerome | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Vivian Winters | cousins = Kendall Grayson Delia Vanderbilt Dorian Grayson Liberty Winters Grayson Vanderbilt Percy Winters Brandy Grayson | relatives = }} Terence Grayson II Storylines 1977–1986 Terence and his twin sister Nicole are born in October 1977 to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Shelby Robinson. His sister Nikki is kidnapped soon after but the family is reunited on Christmas. In early 1979, Nick and Shelby leave town with the twins. In mid 1980, Nick sends the twins back to to live with his mother after Shelby runs off. In late 1981, Nick returns to Jericho City permanently after failing to reconcile with Shelby to be near the twins. In 1982, Terence and Nikki learn they have a big sister Zoe just as their parents finalize their divorce. In 1983, Terence and Nikki fight against their parents' remarriages to Amelia Kane and Tony D'Angelo hoping to get them back together. Though Shelby and Tony's marriage doesn't last long, the twins stop fighting when Nick is presumed dead in late 1984 and they appeal to Tony to make their mom happy again. The twins are upset when Shelby and Tony's next union falls apart too but they are soon reunited with Nick who is revealed to be alive in 1986. But their happiness is short lived as Nick reunites with Amelia and Shelby skips town with the twins to avoid a custody battle that she knows she'll lose. 1997–2000 Terence returns in the summer of 1997 to visit his family. Terence accidentally discovers Nikki is faking amnesia to get Nathan Rayburn to fall in love with her. Zoe and her friend Gordon Mitchell trick Terence into revealing Nikki's schemes which also leads to the revelation that Jeremy Howard is the biological father of Nikki's son Trey. Nikki is furious with Terence but he he assures her that he did not intend to hurt her. Meanwhile, Terence reunites with best friend Matt Hayes and wants hopes to finally meet Matt's wife and child. However, Matt reveals that he is now divorced from wife Krystal as she has given birth to another man's child. Terence is visibly shocked to learn that Matt married Krystal and even more shaken by the fact that she has a son. Terence visits Trey at daycare where he runs into Krystal with her son Nico. Terence forces Krystal to admit that Nico is his son conceived after a one-night-stand just before she left boarding school. * July 28, 1997 to July 31, 2000 2002–2003 * October 31, 2002 to July 4, 2003 In October 2003, a pregnant Nikki accidentally intercepts a call from the prison and learns that Terence tried to commit suicide. She in turn tries to kill Donnie which leads to the revelation that he is their half-brother. Fortunately, Terence is exonerated in early 2004 when Karina is revealed to be alive. But he refuses to come home and instead sends for Nico to visit him in Atlanta. 2007–2013 In March 2007, Terence reluctantly returns to Jericho City when he gets traded to their football. 2015– Development Creation and background The character's beginnings can be found in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, the central figure Nicolas Walker -- now Nicholas Grayson -- has several children: three of which are sons. One of those sons, Calvin Johnson, is switched at birth with someone else's daughter. When the girl dies, Nik discovers the switch. The character, known as Cal was the least developed of the characters when the series was shelved and reworked as Generations of Jericho. But he was the only legitimate son of the main character which is why Terence would be his Generations counterpart. Terence Grayson II, is currently scripted as being the only legitimate son of Nick Grayson and his first wife Shelby Robinson. After she kidnaps them in 1986, Shelby raises the twins in hiding and keeps them in boarding schools always blaming Nick's relationship with Amelia Kane for Nick not being in their lives. Shelby ships the rebellious teen Nikki back to Jericho City in early 1993 while Terence opts to stay in boarding school. He writes and calls home regularly and has dreams of making it to the NFL. Personality Relationships References External links